Bravo Two Hawkeye
by PurpleHawkeye
Summary: Clint Barton is probably the best sniper the Army has ever seen. Phil Coulson is sent to recruit him for S.H.I.E.L.D but it doesn't come easy Clint is a tough egg to crack and they have to make it through a rescue mission first. Can Clint and Phil work together to save some operatives and make it back to Fury alive? Only if they can forge an unlikely friendship and work together.
1. New Recruit

**So here goes another AU story of mine that's been whirring around my head for a long time. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Marvel or any of its characters.**

Phil Coulson exhaled loudly as the chopper touched down at the Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan. Director Fury's orders still rang through his ears 'Get that kid over to us Phil, whatever it takes, and perhaps try and sort his attitude problem out along the way. I can't be doing with a kid with a chip on his shoulder thinking that the world owes him a living.' He had read his file, the kid was talented probably the best sniper the US Army had ever had, but he had a file full of reprimands for not following orders, arguing with officers and for his attitude. He jumped down from the chopper and was met by Sergeant Willis who grinned at him before extending his hand for Phil to shake.

"You must be Mr Coulson. Barton is in the MP tent. Been winding the boys up and a fight was brewing so we had no choice but to put him in there." Phil shook his hand as he spoke and motioned for him to lead the way. "It's a shame he's so hot headed because he's a damn fine soldier. So young and talented, could even be an officer but his emotions always get the better of him. I can't fault his heart though the kid never gives up, I take it you've read his file?" he turned his head to look at Phil as they walked across the base kicking up sand with their boots as they went. Phil lifted up the hand holding the brown folder

"Quite a read isn't it. So much heartache for such a young man. Yet so much he has achieved for such a young age. I would have said by his record that he was at least twenty six or twenty seven." Phil said. Sergeant Willis smirked

"Yet he has just turned nineteen. That's the level of talent we are talking about he is a superior marksman already, guess he was just born to be a sniper. The other guys call him Hawkeye when they're out on missions." They finally reached the tent and Willis motioned for him to go inside. Phil stopped and recalled no mention of the name 'Hawkeye' in the file.

"Why Hawkeye?" he asked. Willis grinned and turned to walk away

"Because he's never missed a shot" he stated as he disappeared out of sight. Phil walked in and was slightly taken aback by the young man sitting in the chair opposite him across the metal table. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his head was down. He had strong but lean physique which was obvious through his khaki t-shirt with a mess of sandy brown hair that looked as if he had been in some sort of scuffle. Phil sat in the chair opposite and put the folder on the table. A pair of blue grey eyes looked up and he raised his head slowly. His face betrayed his youthfulness he didn't look any older than sixteen. Phil took a moment to think about how young he looked and was and the fact that he could be classed as one of the most dangerous men in the army. A perfect disguise almost.

"Lance Corporal Clinton Francis Barton" said Phil as he placed a hand on the folder

"Yes Sir" he shuffled in his seat and stared straight at Phil. He had a hard stare that told Phil he was on edge but he had his attention at least.

"We don't need to do the 'Sir' part thank you. I'm Phil Coulson and I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Extraction and Logistics Division…'

"Must be some big business cards you have to fit all of that on," He interrupted seemingly amused, "Sir" he added sarcastically. Phil smirked and could tell how he managed to wind people up so easily.

"We're working on it but that's beside the point Corporal, I'm here to offer you an opportunity, a chance to get away from all of this and start afresh. To put the past behind you and come on board with us." A flash of anger flew across his face and Clint tensed up

"So you've read a file about me and all of a sudden you're an expert huh? Must be so great sitting up there in your ivory tower whilst the cannon fodder like us go and do your dirty work. Let me tell you something, I live down here in the real world where people are getting hurt and dying every damn day. I've seen things you couldn't even dream of grown men crying for their loved ones as they die in their team mates' arms, innocent kids caught in the middle of this war, all whilst the people giving orders never leave the safety of their tents. So don't you come in here and tell me we can just forget about it all because I never will. So why don't you take your file of bullshit and jump back in your chopper to your safe little home whilst we all continue to give our lives to fight for your freedom." He narrowed his eyes and slumped back on his chair "Sir" he added again sarcastically. Phil understood why Fury had said about his attitude he would end up killing him after a day. He needed a different approach and to get the kid to trust him a little bit. Phil swiped the file off the desk and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I've read your file but don't think for one second that you are the only person that has gone through a war and lost team mates and brothers in arms. I've been where you've been, I've laced up those very same boots every day and I've been as scared as you have been and saddled up anyway because it's what you do. To try to understand you I need to understand what makes you who you are. A piece of paper with writing on it means nothing but it's a reference point for us to begin to understand each other. So let's start a clean slate, no file no misjudgements, you tell me what you want me to know and I'll do the same. I want to work with you not against you Clinton" He looked for a moment like he was going through the arguments for and against trusting Phil or not in his head. Phil waited patiently he didn't want to push him too far too fast finally the kid looked up and all of the tension that was in the air before seemed to just disappear.

"Clint" he said quietly "everyone calls me Clint, Sir" Phil smiled. A positive move forward at least.

"Ok Clint it is and there really is no need for the Sir. I'm not a big fan of it if I'm honest. It's Phil or Coulson"

"Sorry, Si…I mean Phil. Just a habit" Phil pulled the handcuff keys out of his pocket and undid them. Clint rubbed his wrists and circled his shoulders to try and ease the stiffness. "Thanks" he added

"We good?" Phil asked

"Yeah" Clint stood up and moved nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot waiting for his next order.

"Good. We've got a mission before we leave kid. I need you and your rifle ready in an hour"

 **So what do you think? Clint's a bit of a bad boy, but there's always more to someone than meets the eye right? I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm looking forward to getting the next one up and ready!**


	2. First Mission

**Hellooo! Lots of story followers which is what I like to see! Here's the next instalment, sorry for the delay, my ideas were all jumbled up in my head and it took a while to get them down in an orderly fashion. Hope you enjoy!**

Phil gave Clint his due, he didn't mess around, he was packed up and ready to go within half an hour. He was told not to speak to anybody about their conversation and to meet Phil by the MP tent. When Phil got back from having a little nosey around the base he was sat with his back to the tent fiddling with a bow much to Phil's surprise. Clint stood up to attention when he got near to await his next orders. "I'm impressed Barton, with a whole half hour to spare," he eyed the bow and arrow and Clint retracted the bow until it was a quarter of the size it was fully extended and put it in one of the bags that also housed an assortment of arrows.

"Backup plan. Never leave home without it" he said not seeming to see a problem with it. Phil motioned for him to follow him inside the tent and Clint swiftly picked up his gear and made his way in. They took a seat at the table where Phil pulled out another of his brown folders and slid it over to Clint who flicked through it and looked back at him. "So what am I actually getting pulled into this for? Looks to me like a simple smash and grab. Break into the compound, grab the agents and get outta there" Phil smirked and took out the map of the compound and drew six circles around various areas and then a long line leading out of the back. Clint's face never left the map his eyes scanning all over getting his bearings and playing through different scenarios in his head.

"They have snipers at these points and there's a chance there will be a convoy of troops coming in from here so I need you tucked away ready to clear a safe path for me and my agents to get in there without getting our heads blown off by a gunman." Clint nodded in acknowledgement and then looked at the map again. He pointed to a space away from the compound.

"Those foothills, I'll set up there, perfect line of sight for everything." He said. Phil looked a little confused.

"That's pretty far out Barton, don't you need to be closer?" Clint grinned and took the pen to circle where he wanted to be.

"I see better from a distance, Sir" Phil looked at him unamused until he looked back up and noticed his mistake, "Sorry I meant Phil" Phil then had to give him the not so good news that they would have to make it on foot to the compound as they needed to be as quiet as possible. "No problem, doesn't bother me as long as you can keep up. I can't be carrying your ass as well as my gear." He joked. Phil had to admit that he actually quite liked the kid his wise cracking added a hint of lightness to an otherwise darker mood. He had no idea what he was about to get dragged into. They were met by Sergeant Willis at the chopper who wished them luck and patted Clint on the shoulder

"Keep your eyes open out there Barton, can't be losing a young talent like yourself" he said warmly. Clint smiled and shook his hand.

"Always Sir, thank you"

"Until we meet again Hawkeye" they saluted each other and Clint climbed into the chopper and took his seat next to Coulson. Phil explained how they were planning to get in and out of the compound safely and Clint looked over the maps planning out his own route and contingency plans should everything get thrown up in the air. Phil watched as the young man opposite him studied in silence and he could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Eyes scanning the maps and the Intel putting plans into motion for every possible situation. It was interesting to observe.

"Suit up kid" Said Coulson as he pulled his own bullet proof vest on over his t-shirt. Clint immediately started checking all of his gear and got ready for the mission ahead. He nodded to Phil that he was ready and they climbed out of the chopper after a smooth landing. Sand blew up in their face from the wind and Phil looked longingly at Clint's wrap around shades. That was the difference between the two of them, Clint had lived there for months, he knew the ground, he knew the weather and he knew how to survive. Phil was going in blind and not just from the sand lashing at his eyes. He tried to rub it away but just further ground it in much to his dismay. A light tap on his shoulder made him jump and Clint stood there with a pair of shades and a smug look on his face.

"Rule number one, never go anywhere without a pair of these. Suitable for all terrain and situations" Phil took them gratefully and laughed.

"Duly noted" They set off in the direction of the compound with the odd bit of conversation here and there. Clint was too focused on the mission and his surroundings to care much for idle chatter. Something in the distance caught his eye and he stopped dead holding his hand up for Phil to see. He studied the black shape intently until Phil broke the silence.

"There's something over there in the distance. Keep still." Said Clint putting an arm in front of Phil to stop him from moving.

"How the hell can you see that I can barely make it out!" exclaimed Phil

"I told you, I see better from a distance." Clint made out the shape once it got a little closer and motioned for them to take a different route. "Troops. Lots of them. Let's go this way and keep quiet and no sudden movements, just blend in" Phil nodded and followed. He thought for a moment about how he should have been giving the orders and instead he was taking them from a nineteen year old kid who wasn't even an agent yet.

"I hope you know what you're doing kid" he said

"Always Sir."

"Swear to god if you weren't a world class soldier I'd shoot you in the face for calling me sir! Phil joked with a tinge of annoyance to his voice.

"Wouldn't be fast enough…Sir"

 **I love a bit of cheeky Clint! So the question is, who has he spotted and what role do they play in the rest of this story? Only time will tell! Muwhahaha**


End file.
